


Трогать.

by exploratorem



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem
Summary: — У Вас слишком теплые руки как для Снежной Королевы.
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 2





	Трогать.

— А Вы на собаке учились массажу?

— Герр Ройенталь, мне казалось, Вам по долгу службы давно известно, насколько вредным является мастерство задавать полные сарказма вопросы, ответы на которые вам могут оказаться не по нраву. Особенно в ситуации, когда Вы, — рука адмирала аккуратно выворачивается и угрожающе хрустит, на что он сперва сводит брови к переносице, а когда мелкая-мелкая боль стала перетекать в освежающий озноб по коже — выдыхает несдержанно, — должны замолчать и получать удовольствие.

Собака здесь и лежала, под кушеткой, и очень умильно блестела глазами, при этом лениво виляя хвостом, когда Оскар трепал её меж пятнистых ушей.   
Эта же собака была зарыта в каждом случае преткновения, когда Ройенталь считал парадоксально неприличным с точки зрения нынешних отношений спрашивать прямо и со всей серьёзностью о гораздо более важных вопросах, чем в итоге озвучивал — в шутку.  
Оберштайн шуток в любом случае не воспринимал — о министре обороны это тоже знала каждая собака. Только вздыхал недовольно, ведь каждый раз объектом шутки была именно его питомица — а её, старушку, нечего лишний раз тревожить.

Она могла и понимать, о чем каждый раз верховные адмиралы между строк собачатся — могла жалобно скулить и бить хвостом по полу, переключая внимание на себя, но не делала этого. Слишком мелочные споры, они только шли во благо — все меньше хотелось продолжать фарс, все чаще агрессивное полуслово нелепо замолкало и запечатывалось поцелуем.

— Намекаете, что тот ответ, который мне должен не понравиться, и является истинным?  
— Не думал, что Вы, герр Ройенталь, настолько ревнивы.

Герр Ройенталь хмыкает, едва ощущая давление жилистых тонких пальцев на спину во вдумчивых поглаживаниях. Мог бы с удовлетворением подметить — ему, Оберштайну, должно быть приятно ощущение под подушечками рельеф стальных — не только от перенапряжения, — мышц, сколько бы мягких женских боков перед тем ни доводилось разминать, набираясь мастерства. Тешить же себя мелочными надеждами на превосходство Оскар не смел — слишком горд и разумен, чтобы понимать, — единственное, при том не самое приятное впечатление на Пауля производила только степень усталости в каждой жилке. Думал наверняка — до какого же состояния себя осознанно довел верховный адмирал, думая, что это тело принадлежит только ему, а не государству — и самоубийственно не обращался за медицинской помощью.   
«Браво, герр Ройенталь» — неприятно коробит отзвук в голове, Оскару почти становится стыдно.

— Расслабьтесь, — его руки, как и слова, всегда знают чувствительные точки организма — будь он человеческим, будь он самой Империей. Надавливает чуть в переплетения мышц, скользит сразу вдоль изогнувшегося в ответ на ласку позвоночника. Приятно.   
— Вы сами не верите в это.

Ройенталь всегда лучше других знал, во что он сам верит, и крайне ревностно охранял эти убеждения, словно личность его грозила распасться перед малейшим посягательством на правоту. Ему стоило бы взъесться праведно и не на шутку — Оберштайн каждый раз заставлял сомневаться в себе. Ничто в его словах прямо не дискредитировало морали и устоев пациента, он всегда действовал слишком деликатно, словно вырезая опухоль в голове — Пауль считал человеческую гордость болезнью, а та в отместку никому не позволяла прислушиваться к его словам.   
Если совсем откровенно — он всегда лучше других знал, во что эти другие верят, не только Оскар фон Ройенталь.   
Чего хотят.

Например, очень хочется ласки вернуть — Ройенталь лучше умел оказывать их, чем принимать. До дрожи в конечностях, в кончиках пальцев, заскучавших по чужой плоти — наивно предполагать, что это желание давно не поняли. Размеренная пытка, давно забравшая усталость из мышц, только новый сладостный мор нагоняющая, однако, продолжалась.  
Пауль всегда игнорировал мольбы, хоть и любил доводить до того — и просто слушать. А понимал с полувзгляда.

Через минуту массаж прекращается — Оскар захватывает чужое запястье, обернувшись. Оберштайн смотрит на его недовольство вопросительно и малозаинтересованно, точно не впервые такие сцены видел. Молчит, даёт шанс объясниться, даже позволяет неосознанно применить больше силы в захвате, чем можно объяснить невербальной просьбой прекратить массаж.

— На сегодня хватит. Мне нужно ехать.

— Вас никто не ждёт.

— Вы мне тоже не рады. 

Почти царапает налитую теплом от массажа мертвецкую кожу — Пауль не моргает, что просто обязано вызвать новую волну раздражения, — и тут же мягко торопливо поглаживает, восполняя жажду прикосновения. Видит, как электронные глаза едва заметно оттаяли, глядя не так испытующе, точно понял бессловесную просьбу, что сейчас слушать лучше не слова, — и отпускает ладонь.

Драму выдержать не получается — Пауль с усмешкой хмыкает первым.   
Ройенталь отворачивается, скрестив руки под головой, слишком гордый, чтобы так быстро признать безосновательность вспышки ревности. Самоконтроль ослабевал, стоило остаться с человеком, сплошь сшитого из этого контроля над собой.

Попытка похоронить неловкость в молчании также проваливается.  
Оберштайн продолжает массаж с былым усердием, и теплое томление совсем скоро разлилось по телу снова.   
Оскар посмеивается — стыда не было. 

— У Вас слишком теплые руки как для Снежной Королевы — но недостаточно, чтобы их любил кто-то, кроме меня.

Оскару фон Ройенталю никакими словами не объяснишь, что демагогия излишня, когда стоит с улыбкой промолчать и забыть. Возможно, в этом заключался очаровательный контраст, ведь Оберштайн никогда лишними мыслями не забивал головы, лишними чувствами не забивал сердце, однако за вуалью поэзии похабный взгляд пресечь стоило.

Сквозь ткань форменных штанов не ощутить еще один очаровательный контраст остывшей руки и горящих ягодиц. К массажу стоило готовиться тщательнее, думает Ройенталь, и снимать абсолютно всю одежду — при этом не слишком настаивать на обязательности продолжения сеанса в немного других ролях.

Ройенталь цокает языком, игриво оборачиваясь на бесконечную строгость в лице Оберштайна. 

— Я ударю Вас еще раз, если начнете кокетничать. Вам это не понравится. 

Значит, массаж еще не окончен. Ройенталь на удивление послушно притихает, и тут же ладони принимаются выводить новые узоры. 

Приходится помолчать еще бесконечных пять минут, пока собственные ребра и позвонки несколько раз пересчитывают, обводят по контуру с лопатками, снова и снова заставляя едва ощутимо изгибаться. Молчание, несмотря на утяжеленное дыхание, вознаграждается тем, что в этот раз Пауль заговаривает сам.

— Когда ничего не видишь, есть один способ узнать этот мир. У этого есть много минусов — знаете, острых вещей существует много больше, чем совершено безобидных, — но есть кое-что, за что хочется остаться слепым навсегда, — Оберштайн никогда не говорил о таком, совсем не реалистичном и основанном только на чувствах, никогда не слишком лиричными словами и точно не человеку, которого только держит на привязи, — начинаешь лучше чувствовать. 

Ройенталь мог бы понять это с самого начала — но не корил себя больше. Всё-таки не каждый день такое слышишь, чтобы не захватывало дух.

— Я чувствую, как идет Ваша кровь, Ройенталь. Потому Вам так хорошо от моих касаний, — в заключение Оберштайн раскрытыми ладонями размашисто ведёт от поясницы к плечам, последнее тепло оставляя на коже, и отходит.   
Подбирает полотенце и вытирает испарину, маленькую каплю пота с виска.

— Сеанс окончен. Можете идти, если теперь именно Вам неприятно моё общество.

Оберштайн снова выглядит безупречно непроницаемым, когда, забыв точно напрочь о все еще смеющемся тихо на кушетке госте, провожает взглядом собаку. Собака старая, собака устала слушать их разговоры — все можно было решить на второй реплике и без слов.

Ройенталь же решается подняться, перестав слушать, как приятно и свежо теперь собственное тело отзывается в каждой артерии, только считав в каком-то обыкновенном вздохе молчаливое согласие не пойми на что — ему всегда, всегда нужно было дополнительное подтверждение, что отношения их ещё не остыли. Ещё можно в очередной раз коснуться быстро мерзнущих рук Снежной Королевы, коснуться губами, глянуть до забавного трогательно, точно преданный пёс, и поблагодарить за то, что спину теперь действительно не ломит. 

— Мне хорошо и оттого, что именно Вы касаетесь. 

— Оскар, я Вас ударю.


End file.
